


green eyes

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: hayley's cover made me start thinking about this cute little scenario so i thought i'd share!
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	green eyes

To put it plainly, Hayley was exhausted  _ all the time _ . There wasn’t much anyone could do about it, that was just how things had been going. That, and she’d thrown up at least twice a day nearly every day. Her favorite foods no longer sounded good to her, and everything she thought she’d never attempt to put in her mouth sounded fantastic. While she was all out of wack, she understood that at that moment, she was serving a greater purpose.

And to Hayley, Taylor was all too helpful. Not that she minded, obviously, but she could feel him giving more and more of himself every day. This particular morning, for example, he’d shown up in what just felt like minutes after Hayley texted him good morning. He pulled her into his arms at the front door and took a few steps forward, moving both of their bodies at once, so that he could close the door. She smiled when he kissed her head a few times.

“You made it,” she mumbled softly with a smile. “Good morning.”

He pressed his lips to hers and then said, “Good morning, beautiful,” when he pulled away. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

Hayley bit her lip and shook her head. She just hadn’t figured it out. She wasn’t even sure she was hungry, but she knew he would kindly ask her to eat anyway. And as usual, she was completely honest in saying, “Nope. I’m not really hungry but beyond that, I can’t think of anything that sounds remotely good.”

“Okay,” he told her and suggested, “How about we have a banana and some water and you let me know when you get hungry?”

Hayley agreed and made her way over to her couch, already too tired to be awake any longer. Of course, he followed her and sat down with his back against the armrest, allowing her to lean herself against his chest. She mumbled something about wanting him to play with her hair, and so he did and he could feel her body relax.

“Hey,” she mumbled, “there’s a baby in here.” She pointed to her stomach and a goofy smile panned across her face.

“Whoa, how’d that get there?” Taylor joked in response.

She shrugged and joked back, “Immaculate conception?”

Taylor laughed and mumbled, “immaculate it was.”

She swung back to playfully hit him, her face red about his joke. She’d recently become bashful when he made jokes like that when before, she’d been able to match his stride in banter. He smiled with the pride of being able to stump her.

Taylor became alarmed, though, when Hayley’s hand went back and pushed herself up a little and tensed. “What’s wrong?” he questioned. She held up a finger and shook her head. He understood that she was feeling sick, so he gently pushed her forward and said, “Sit up and just stay here, okay?”

He went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from her freezer. On his way back to her, he picked up a random piece of mail. Hayley looked quite jaded just before he pressed the ice pack to the back of her neck and began to fan her face with the piece of mail.

“You’re fine,” he whispered. 

The loving man did so until she nodded and leaned forward to pull the ice pack off of her neck. She then plopped it down into his hand and said, “Thank you.”

After he returned the things to their place, he pulled her close on the couch. Hayley decided that she could milk his care just a little more and said. “You know… you got me pregnant, so I feel like you could at  _ least  _ sing to me. That’s a fair trade, right?”

He rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a guilty smile. To him, it was just a little  _ too  _ convenient that her guitar was sitting on the other couch. But he agreed because it was technically his fault that she was pregnant. So, he grabbed the guitar.

“I’m asking the  _ baby  _ this exclusively: any requests?” he jests. Hayley rolls her eyes but shakes her head anyway. He nods and begins to play.

The smile that panned across Hayley’s face when he began to play Green Eyes by Coldplay was enough to daze Taylor and he messed up a few chords and laughed about it. Her eyes filled with complete adoration and it had never felt more obvious to her that she was completely in love with the man beside her.

She began to sing along and he very quickly silenced the chords. “I recall this being a solo, ma’am,” he told her.

“Okay,” she told him, throwing her hands up in defense. She then mumbled, “What a diva.”

“Thank you,” he said and continued playing.

After he finished the song, he looked over and Hayley was fast asleep. He’d felt her lean on his shoulder what felt like seconds before, but wasn’t aware that it was because she was fatigued. So he set the guitar down next to the couch carefully and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest.

“I love you, nothing’s gonna ever change that,” he promised. And for the first time in a long time, Taylor York knew that both members of the pair felt completely at home in the arms of someone who loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> hayley's cover made me start thinking about this cute little scenario so i thought i'd share!


End file.
